


Fate Really Missed The Mark

by desicat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Rosewick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desicat/pseuds/desicat
Summary: Ruby Rose was always a pain in the butt to Roman Torchwick. Several years after the Grimm ate him he found out just how true that was. OneShot and yes I'm RoseWick trash several years late.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Fate Really Missed The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of a soul mark I find interesting, not exactly something I think I could write a big story over. I like the idea of fate seemingly missing the mark.

The Grimm that gobbled him turned to ash on impact with the ground. Roman gasped air as he stood, he internally complained about just having his suit cleaned before this nasty creature ruined it. Next steps would be Haven, the plan was to regroup with Adam and Cinder there.

Wait, did he really have to? 

Little Red just saw his supposed death and the darling of Beacon would be a reliable witness. People don’t just live after being eaten by Grimm. He could find Neo and disappear, back to Vacuo. 

That is exactly what he did.

XX 3 Years Later XX

Roman made his bed, a tad surprised to find a spot of blood on his sheets. I’ve not slept with a virgin in ages. He shook his head, and decided to take a shower. Neo idly watched TV as she made a modification to her parasol. She clapped her hands to get his attention. She pointed and giggled at his boxers.

She signed, -Got your period little brother?-

What the? He turned and there was a blood stain on the butt of his boxers. “My soul mark. I guess she or he finally turned 18?”

-That’s pretty young-

“7 years...yeah that's a gross age gap, well maybe in a few more years? Can you see what it says?”

-Can’t see with the dried blood- 

Roman shrugged, he waited seven years so a few more minutes didn’t matter. At least it wasn’t like Mercury’s tramp stamp. Still a butt cheek, embarrassing, but discrete. In the shower he could tell the font was silver, a strange color, but whoever it was is alive. Black font was for those with a dead soul mate. He emerged from the shower only to see Neo holding her scroll. 

“Neo boundaries!” He used a hand to cover his privates, why did he even try.

-You’re going to want to examine the handwriting-

“Fine.” He turned around so Neo could take a photo of his butt cheek. He heard the click and then he wrapped the towel around his waist. “‘Hey’” He had no idea who it was but Roman judged them. 

-I hope it would be ‘you’re under arrest’-

“Or ‘Can you pick that lock?’” Roman headed to his bedroom to get dressed, Neo had zero respect for his boundaries and Roman long since gave up on it.

-I don’t want any trouble, just take the money-

“I wouldn’t mind a “that's a brilliant scheme.”

-You’ve the right to remain silent-

“These are all better than ‘hey’, although the hand writing seems familiar.” he tilted his head as he looked at the scroll

-Someone we investigated?-

“Oh that narrows it down.” he rolled his eyes. Big sister shot him an annoyed look, at least she grew out of the phase of actually shooting him.

He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Neo settled down in the living room to finish making repairs. 

The TV suddenly changed channels, Neo held up her hands to indicate she did nothing.

From the speakers “Um, uh. Hi. My name is Ruby Rose. I’m a Huntress. And if we’ve done everything right, then I’m talking to all of Remnant right now.” 

Roman, “Wow, Little Red grew up. Wonder what good girl act she has going on now.”

The TV, “-know that the Kingdom of Atlas is under attack. We didn’t have time to prepare for Salem.”

Neo flung herself to the TV, pointing at Ruby’s collarbone. In orange neat handwriting, ‘Well Red’ the rest was obscured by her clothes.

“No.” He ran to Neo’s room and took her laptop. Scurrying through the files as the TV filled the silence “-If she really was unstoppable, she wouldn’t have acted with such caution until now. She knows we’re a threat. So even if we-- even if Atlas falls, you can’t give up.”

The ‘e’ in Ruby Rose was disgustingly similar to the ‘e’ on his butt. She is still a pain in his ass, and now literally.

Buried his face into his palms he repeated the first sentence he said to her, “Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening.” He turned to his older sister, “How likely is she to remember I said that to her?”

-You remembered, not many people would say such a douchey thing -

“You know plenty of people ignore their soulmates. You ignored Cinder, hell Cinder can’t know it's you because you never said a word.”

Neo poked his shoulder and when he looked at her, -She has proof you’re alive-

“I know the font isn’t black. I really don’t want to go to Atlas, I’ll be arrested immediately and we’d have to deal with the Grimm queen.”

-Vacuo’s next, we know that.-

“I guess I’ll wait to kill Red.”

-Maybe you should talk to her first- 

“If she wants to turn me in-”

Neo boop his nose -Then big sis shivs her-

XX 5 years later XX

Roman was packing his things, he’d been here for 3 days as an unofficial huntsman. In the goddamn middle of nowhere and picked up a mission on a physical board like an ape. Still, even here, a licensed huntsman comes into town. Those official hunters do this kind of work for free or some supplies. The townsfolk, as usual, will forget the agreement they made with Torchwick. Truly there was better honor among thieves. He breathed and reminded himself why he did this.

After Neo married a man who ignored their own soul mate as well, they started to have children. Uncle Roman wanted to turn over a new leaf and be a good role model. Why was it so hard to earn an honest living? It made him want to steal things...nice things. 

There was a knock on the door. He groaned it was probably the hunter, wanting details before they took over. The ex thief sighed, he should talk to them and if the hunter didn’t want to do it for charity, they could split the fee. Roman Torchwick, lowered his head he...needed the money. Straightening his hair, he’d long given up his white coat, so he rolled up the sleeves on his dark green button up. With a charming smile he opened the door. 

His jaw fell. Ruby fucking Rose stood before him, she carried a tray of coffees and a paper bag probably full of bagels. 

She raised a brow, “Roman, and here I thought you were a gentleman.” 

Did she just sass him? Okay what alternative universe was he transported to? She pushed past him, and set the food and beverages down. 

“You don’t seem surprised to see me.”

“I’ve been looking for you.” She started to sip her coffee

He realized she was between him and his weapon, she noticed the same thing too. He tensed when she unhooked her folded up scythe and tossed it next to his cane with a heavy thud. 

With a sweet smile, “Coffee?” It was seven in the morning, he took a sip. It was black and unsweetened. “Neo did say you like it black, which seems heinous.”

“It's hard to disguise added concoctions in plain drinks. Wait Neo?”

“She’s fine and she told me I could find you in this area. Also she is pregnant again she’d be four months along now.”

“Why are you looking for me?”

“Maybe you haven’t realize this, I mean the first thing I said to was pretty basic-”

“We’re soul mates, I had investigated your handwriting.”

“Why didn’t you come for me?” Her eyes wide and she seemed a little confused. “At the very least I assumed you’d try to kill me for this.” She exposed a bit of his handwriting on her skin. He suddenly felt a bit ashamed that was his original plan. Neo had insisted that he either avoided or talked to Red.

Now that she found him avoiding wasn’t an option, Red could outrun him anyday. He wanted to flick her in the face. Instead “Salem thought I was dead and I wanted it to stay that way. Why didn’t you notify the authorities I’m alive?”

“I was fighting Salem-”

“Thank you for killing her by the way, I like the world spinning.”

“Could have used more help.” her eyes narrowed

“I wasn’t that guy.” He still wasn’t that guy. 

“You’re a huntsmen now.” Her eyes held that sickeningly sweet optimism. 

“Yeah I’m trying to be a better man for the nieces and nephews. I’m not really a huntsman, I don’t have a license.”

She appraised him for a bit and seemed to approve of something. “I didn’t contact the authorities because I wanted to ignore you.”

“What changed?”

“I saw Adam and Weiss fall in love.”

He choked on his coffee “No, really? What was the first thing they said to each other.”

“He called her ‘scum’. She threatened to ‘cut off his arm’.”

“Now that sounds like a perfect match.” He suddenly wasn’t sure if was being sarcastic, at least years of conditioning made come out that way.

“It's really beautiful to see people so perfectly in sync.” Ruby seemed genuinely happy for her friend and a bit relieved. 

“You think I want that?” He knew what it was like to be in sync with his best friend and sister. A lover, he absolutely wanted someone like that to walk beside. 

She smiled, “I just want to know what is here. Let's start with the hunt, I’ll follow your lead.”

Roman did love bossing people around and if it was the thorn in his ass...who was he to complain


End file.
